The Void (Final Fantasy)
The Void, also known as Mu in Japanese, Nothing, the Nothingness, the Emptiness and Nil, is the possible true main antagonist of Final Fantasy V, and is the overall overarching antagonist of the entire Final Fantasy series. It is a world of complete and utter nothingness and darkness. It was the foundation used to create the entire Final Fantasy multiverse. However, dark villains have attempted to use the Void in order to gain immense power, but due to some strange reason, in the end, that desire for power is replaced by an immense feeling to use the Void to reduce all to nothingness... strange. History Past Before anything, there was the Void, complete nothingness. Then the multiverse somehow popped into existence. A warrior of swords, known as Gilgamesh, has been forcefully torn from his world by the Void and is thrown into random worlds, forcing him into his eternal quest to find the legendary sword Excalibur. Other characters who possibly use the Void to travel are Omega and Shinryu, as they also constantly appear in multiple worlds. A necromancer, known as Enuo, claimed he created the Void and tried to use it to conquer the world, but he was stopped by the twelve Sealed Weapons. Enuo lost control of the Void, and the Void killed and consumed him. With Enou out of the way, the Void attempted to consume the Final Fantasy V universe, but a small portion of the Void was fortunately sealed within the Interdimensional Rift, but caused the world to split in half in order to keep it contained. ''Final Fantasy I'' The Void appears as an overarching antagonist, although it is not mentioned. The Void has thrown Gilgamesh into the Final Fantasy I universe, where he looks for the legendary sword Excalibur. After the Warriors of Light defeat Garland, the Void consumed him and threw him into the future where he would be restored by the Fiends of Chaos so he could create the time loop in order to become Chaos. ''Final Fantasy III'' The Cloud of Darkness dwells in the Void, called the World of Darkness, and desires to use both the power of Dark and Light in order to destroy the entire Final Fantasy III universe and return it to the Nothingness. The Warriors of the Dark explain that the delicate balance of Light and Dark are required in order to keep the Void at bay and stop it from consuming the universe. ''Final Fantasy V'' The evil Exdeath destroys the Crystals and used his powers to re-merge the world, breaking the seal on the Interdimensional Rift and allowing the Void to break free. Exdeath is able to control a small portion of the Void, using it to consume entire towns. After the Warriors of Light defeat Exdeath, Exdeath himself realized too late that he has lost control of the Void, just like his ancestor Enuo before him, and the Void consumes him. But instead of killing Exdeath like it did with Enuo, the Void completely destroys Exdeath's mind and distort his body into a horrible amalgamation of chaos, before using his destroyed body as a host. This new vessel of the Void, known as Neo Exdeath, claims it will destroy the entire multiverse before it too will disappear forever, forcing the Warriors of Light to stop it. Once Neo Exdeath is defeated, the Void is presumably sealed within the Interdimensional Rift again, the Crystals are restored and all the areas the Void consumed are returned. The Warriors of Light can enter the Void through the Sealed Temple and fight Enuo. ''Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus'' Nero the Sable can teleport people into a realm known as Oblivion. ''Final Fantasy VIII'' Squall Leonheart and his friends fight Ultimecia in the Void as she slowly consumes the universe and is on her way to becoming omnipotent. It is implied that the Void is manipulating Ultimecia at this point, as her body has become monstrous, similar to Neo Exdeath. Upon Ultimecia's defeat, Squall is left in the Void. After wandering the Void, Squall gets tired and the Void attempts to warp and presumably destroy his memories of his friends before he is fortunately saved by Rinoa Heartilly. ''Final Fantasy IX'' Zidane Tribal and his friends must travel through the Void in order to get the Crystal to stop Kuja from destroying it. Once Kuja is defeated, Zidane and his friends are transported to the Hill of Despair, where they meet Necron who desires to destroy the Crystal himself and bring about a "Zero World" and return all to the Nothingness, forcing Zidane and his friends to stop it. ''Final Fantasy XI'' The Void, referred to as the Emptiness, is stated to be eating away at the mothercrystals in order to destroy the Final Fantasy XI universe. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2'' The Void consumes portions of Oerba in 200 AF. The party can save them by destroying the anomalies in the Temporal Rift. ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII'' After Bhunivelze is defeated, the Void consumes him and the entire universe. Lightning and her friends then gather around a crystal. The crystal shatters and sends everyone alive to a new world not governed by the gods. ''Final Fantasy XIV'' When a creature to unnatural to be considered normal, they are called a "voidsent", where the Eorzeans believe they have been sent by a sinister force beyond the mortal realm. The creatures can be seen retreating to or coming out of the Void. In the expansion pack, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, it’s revealed that the Allagan Empire has been researching the Void. This resulted in the Allagan's downfall, as when Emperor Xande attempted to open a portal to the Void, the Void destroyed the entire Allagan civilization. After several millennia, the Seventh Calamity caused the Crystal Tower Xande used in his first attempt to summon the Void resurfaced. The Warrior of Light luckily sealed the portal to the Void thanks to Xande's descendents. The ancient city of magic, Mhach, used the Void to power their sorcery. In the expansion pack, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, the Warrior of Light can face off against a clone of Exdeath created by Omega. When the clone is defeated, it will be consumed by the Void instead of dying. The Warrior of Light can face off against Neo Exdeath in Savage Mode after the clone of Exdeath draws in too much of the Void and, like his ancestor, is used as a vessel for it. ''Final Fantasy XV'' By using the spell Alterna, one can summon a black hole to the Void. ''Final Fantasy Dimensions'' The Void is mentioned as a "space beyond space" that connects parallel universes. After the Warriors of Light and the Warriors of Darkness "defeat" the empty suit of armor from the Avalonian Emperor, a rift open that leads to the Void. Within the Void are the places that were engulfed by the Dimensional Shift. The Void, known as Nil, has created monsters to govern the areas it has devoured, called the Armies of Nil, with the most powerful being known as the Blades of Nil, which is made of the monsters Despair, Suffering, Anguish and Misery. ''Final Fantasy Type-0'' Pandæmonium appears to be a gateway to the Void as it’s final area, beyond Etro's gate, there is a platform that is above complete nothingness. Dissidia Series The God of Discord, Chaos, has summoned Exdeath as one of his warriors. Exdeath can control a very small portion of the Void, to the point it couldn’t even consume a single building. Exdeath uses it in as his EX Burst attack to consume his opponent. Exdeath also has an costume that makes his appearance look similar to Neo Exdeath. Exdeath and the Cloud of Darkness continue their goals to return all of existence to the Void. If Exdeath or the Cloud of Darkness are defeated, they will retreat to the Void. In Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, the Cloud of Darkness reveals that the Manikins are puppets that crawled out of the Void. This allows Exdeath and the Warriors of Chaos to summon Manikins as minions in order to overwhelm and destroy the Warriors of Cosmos. In the 12th cycles final battle, Kain, Tifa, Laguna, Yuna, Vaan and Lightning find the portal to the Void and sacrifice their lives in order to seal the Void and the Manikins away. The gateways in World B are actually small portals to the Void that allows temporary travel to other worlds. In the Reports, it’s revealed that a group of scientists from Onrac used crystal ore recovered from the Void to create the Manikins. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call'' The Void appears the background for multiple stages including: *This is the Last Battle *The Final Battle *Decisive Battle *The Extreme *Challenge *This is the End For You!! ''Final Fantasy: Chocobo Tales'' The Void is mentioned in the Legend of the Crystals story. It is described as the emptiness that existed before the universe. It was believed to be ruled over by a "dark monarch". After many years, the creator and four crystals appeared and feared the darkness of the Void so they created the world. Personality The Void is shown to be some sort of malevolent god that desires only one thing: the absolute destruction of all existence. It has created various monsters, such as the voidsent, the manikins, the Blades of Nil and, presumably, the powerful Cloud of Darkness. In most of its appearances, the Void attempts to consume the universe or atleast portions of it. The Void and it’s dark powers can be controlled, but even then, only small portions of it can be controlled, such as simply summoning a small black hole to the Void. However, a town sized portion of the Void appears to be the limit of how big you can make it before its dark powers corrupt you, shown through Exdeath. As Neo Exdeath, it states it will destroy all that shall be before destroying itself, returning all to nothingness, which makes sense, as Neo Exdeath is only a mere vessel for the Void. Etymology and symbolism Voids are vast spaces between filaments which contain very few or no galaxies. Void is also a synonym for vacuum, a space containing no matter. Could also refer to a Buddhist philosophical concept, the theme of emptiness (śūnyatā) that emerged from the Buddhist doctrines of the nonexistence of the self and dependent origination. Navigation Category:Genderless Category:Force of Nature Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Cataclysm Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Bigger Bads Category:Dark Forms Category:Destroyers Category:Monster Master Category:Evil Creator Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil from the Past Category:Genocidal Category:Opportunists Category:Symbolic